


Star-Spangled Man With A Plan

by CallToMuster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/pseuds/CallToMuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seconds that felt like millennia later, he found himself propped up against a wall. When did that happen?, he wondered briefly, then the thought floated out of his mind, because Phil suddenly remembered his objective: stop Loki. At all costs. He probably would’ve laughed if he had thought that it wouldn’t hurt like hell -- because really, he was paying the ultimate price.</p><p>{A short vignette about what went through Phil Coulson's mind as he faced Loki.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Spangled Man With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I wrote most of this about a year ago, so if it feels choppy I apologize!
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

He had a mission, Phil  _ knew _ he stepped onto the deck where Loki and Thor were with a mission. He knew that, yet when the god of mischief’s scepter pierced his chest, it all went out the window. All that he could see, all that he could think about was the pain- the white hot striking agony that rippled through his every pore. The sheer force of it was overwhelming. Had Loki nicked his spine or something? It had definitely gone through his heart, he could feel that. 

  


Seconds that felt like millennia later, he found himself propped up against a wall.  _ When did that happen? _ , he wondered briefly, then the thought floated out of his mind, because Phil suddenly remembered his objective: stop Loki. At all costs. He probably would’ve laughed if he had thought that it wouldn’t hurt like hell -- because really, he was paying the ultimate price.

  


He could feel blood at the corner of his mouth, dripping out. It should’ve been the last thing on his mind, but it annoyed him endlessly. When Phil tried to reach up and wipe it away, his arms didn’t move.  _ That’s probably a problem. _ He thought to himself, and giggled inwardly. In Phil’s pain-addled mind, everything was at least a little funny.

  


He watched helplessly as the Hulk containment unit was dropped to the ground with Thor trapped inside. The agent hoped that the demigod would be able to escape. They would most definitely need him in the battles to come. If only Phil could buy them some time somehow… Aha! The Destroyer gun, the one that was sitting in his lap at that very moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Coulson could see the weapon powering up again. He needed to stall. So, he called out to Loki.

  


“You’re going to lose.”

  


As predicted, this made Loki turn around with a mocking smile on his face. “Your world is in chaos, your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where exactly  _ is _ my disadvantage?”

  


“You lack conviction.”  _ Come on, just a little closer…  _ Loki’s face, impassive at first, morphed into something resembling cold fury and he took a step forward. 

  


“I don’t think  _ I _ lack con-”  _ BOOM. _ Phil fired the weapon with a satisfying sound and Loki was blasted back and through the wall, seemingly unconscious. 

  


“So that’s what it does.”  _ Ooh, nice one-liner _ . He mentally congratulated himself on that one. No one was there to appreciate it but him though. Oh well. 

  


Coulson smiled inwardly. Success. He knew he was dying, yet he was content. It was a good way to die, he decided. He went down protecting people and stopping someone who needed to be stopped. Just like he promised in the oath he swore to SHIELD when he’d first joined up. Lifetimes ago, it seemed. Phil had been the shield. 

  


Then, he realized something. It was not a good something. He realized that, even though he had sacrificed himself, the Avengers weren’t a team. They weren’t a cohesive unit yet, and they would need to be to defeat Loki. Was… was his sacrifice in vain? 

  


No.

  


No, it wasn’t, Coulson thought suddenly. 

  


Because at that moment, he thought of a plan. A crazy, horrible, heartless, much needed plan. The Avengers needed something to motivate them. And the death of a common ally was a particularly effective team builder, he’d said that more than once in late night poker/drinking “meetings” about the Avengers Initiative with Fury and Hill. 

  


Phil could make this work. 

  


So when Fury knelt in front of him and ordered him to stay awake, Phil reassured the man.  _ It was going to be alright. It was going to work out. _ He wanted to explain this to Fury in many more words, but Phil wasn’t sure how much time he had left. So he settled with, “It’s okay, boss. This was never going to work if they didn’t have something to… “ 

  


Phil’s eyes didn’t close, but all of a sudden they saw nothing, and he was gone. 

  


His last thought?

  


_ Damn it, I didn’t even get to finish my sentence. It was a good last word too. “Avenge.” They didn’t have something to  _ avenge _.  _

  


_ But now they do. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and check me out on Tumblr under this username!
> 
> (Also, I love constructional criticism!)


End file.
